


Just A Little More (Of Porn)

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Series: Just A Little Porn [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dubious Consent, M/M, Older Akihito, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Younger Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little More (Of Porn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtofive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/gifts).



Akihito stopped answering his front door at random. The day after his little impromptu visit from Asami it took him a full 30 second standing behind his front door (after limping there for obvious reasons), questioning the person on the other end to make sure it wasn’t his tormentor before he opened it. He quickly closed the door after his visitor left, pointedly ignoring looking anywhere near next door. He locked the lock and breathed a sigh of relief, he was safe again for now.

..........

School was another matter altogether. Since Akihito couldn’t actually avoid Asami he did his best to ignore him. Whenever the teen had his classes he glanced over him, never looking him in the eyes. He was afraid the memory of that day would overwhelm him if he ever gave in.

Akihito also made sure not to visit the bathroom unless the other kids were on some sort of break. No way he wanted to be caught unawares by Asami ever again. No way in hell.

It went on for almost a week, where Asami would stay in his periphery but not in his line of sight. Akihito made sure to block out the rush of their shared proximity; the scent of Asami’s aftershave or the way he maneuvered out of the way if they stood too close for his liking. Then it all came to a head after school on a Friday evening.

..........

The rain poured down hard while thunder clapped and lightning struck. Akihito curled up in his bed, grading papers by the low lamp light while a cup of hot chocolate sat within arm's reach. It was the kind of prelude to the weekend he liked, where he was alone and comfortable and making sure the future leaders of Japan were on course. He nudged his reading glasses up on his nose before looking down at question 20 on the 6th paper he was grading. Thunder clapped once again and he startled in momentary fright from the sudden noise, which caused him to put the paper down and cradle his hot chocolate in both hands while the steam rose and the taste covered his tongue.

The rain pelted on the roof of his house loud enough to almost drown out the incessant knocking on his front door.

In this rain, who the hell could it be?

Pulling on a robe around the slacks he wore he padded down to the front door, standing there and looking at it nervously.

“Who is it?”

The banging came again, causing Akihito to startle but no answer. He put his hands palm flat against the door and asked again, “Who is it?!”

Still no answer. Akihito bit his bottom lip in indecision. What if it wasn't Asami, but somebody who needed help and couldn't speak? What if the person was soaked and so cold they couldn't make their vocal chords work?

What if...?

Taking a deep breath and willing himself to calm, Akihito reached out and opened the door.

Asami strode right on in, looking for all the world like a wet cat.

"I was hoping it wasn't you." Akihito frowned while he re-engaged the lock.

Asami bristled before turning around to look at him, leaving water droplets where he stood. "I thought you were going to leave me out there in the rain."

"Had I known it was you..." Akihito trailed off while he walked towards his bedroom. Despite what he thought of Asami he was still a student and he didn't want to see him catch a cold. He grabbed a towel and a clean shirt and pants. He threw them at the teen while he stood by the door. He watched Asami rub the towel over his head before removing his shirt, his deft fingers lingering on each button as more creamy skin was revealed. He blushed up to his ears when the wet fabric hit the floor and Asami’s glorious pecs and lean muscles were on full display. He tried his best not to let his eyes trail down to tapered waist that tantalized where Asami’s pants failed to hide the cut oif his pelvis. He quickly turned his back, feeling like a perv for looking. “Hey, want some tea?”

“Yes.”

Asami walked towards the kitchen. “Chocolate?”

“No.”

The disdain for chocolate was clear in Asami’s voice and Akihito reached for the green tea in the cupboard before starting the kettle. His hands shook as he worked and he flinched when the sound of a zipper slowly being undone rang through the house like a low pitched alarm that set his heart beating a mile a minute. He was so afraid to turn around and see what Asami was doing. So afraid that when arms circled his waist he startled, turning around and looking down to see Asami was in all his naked glory.

“Why don’t you have you have on any clothes?” Akihito could feel the heat rise through his body like an inferno.

“Why, Sensei? All the better to fuck you with,” Asami husked before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and sucking, then kissing him so passionately his head spun.

Akihito wanted to resist, to push Asami back but when he brought his hands up Asami just pinned them by the wrist to the counter, keeping him immobile while he ravished his mouth. He could feel the hot length of that big dick rutting against him and he whimpered, remembering the pain of taking that thing. 

“Stop,” Akihito moaned when Asami kissed down the skin of his throat, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He tried to resist but it was half-hearted at best, although a part of him really didn’t want to be doing this with his student. Asami then got to his shorts, that were coaxed off his hips and down his legs by dexterous fingers. His underwear went too as Asami fondled his balls and his dick was thick enough to break bricks. Jesus, what the hell was Asami doing to him?

“Takaba...” Asami groaned roaming his hands all over his body. “So fucking hot, Sensei...”

Akihito went with the flow when Asami spun him around and shoved him into the kitchen counter, then he grabbed his hip with one hand and shoved him lightly in the small of his back with the other, sticking his ass out.

Asami fell to his knees and Akihito’s heart fell to his stomach in anticipation. At the first swipe of that hot, wet tongue his knees almost gave out and he moaned at the sensation.

“Can’t get enough of your taste, Sensei,” Asami groaned before using his hands to part his ass cheeks and then use his tongue in very inventive ways. 

Akihito couldn’t stop the noises he was making even if he tried.

“Asami...don’t...” Akihito moaned. God, but he had to try and get Asami to stop. Nobody has ever fucked him like this in his life. Nobody had ever made sex so bad, dirty and wrong it was irresistibly good.

There was never anybody like Asami.

Akihito whimpered piteously when Asami’s hands tightened on his hips and his tongue got stiffer and more relentless. He cried out when Asami went down until he was flat on the kitchen floor, bringing him along until he was sitting on his face.

“Jesus fuck, oh fuck!” Akihito cried out. Asami held his hips and he wouldn’t let go, encouraging him to undulate on his face, moving his hips in small circles so that tongue could go deeper inside him; taste more.

Akihito couldn’t resist the sight of Asami lying there, his legs splayed open and his cock lying hard and curved on his toned stomach, even while his legs and hands were trembling and his stomach fluttering because of Asami’s tongue and fingers. He bend forward until he could take it in one hand and suckled the head. Asami bucked underneath him and groaned wantonly.

They were 69-ing on his goddamn kitchen floor and Akihito couldn’t give two shits right now.

“Sensei, suck harder.”

Akihito tried, but he wondered if Asami had ever tried to suck a dick his own size. There was too many spit and he couldn’t catch a good grip with the girth of that thing. His mouth was small and the head was too wide. He could barely fit it properly much less get it in the back of his throat. He gave it little kitten licks and lapped at the precome beading at the slit while trying to jerk with the hand not keeping him from face-planting.

Asami switched from eating him out to deepthroating him right there on the floor and tears came to Akihito’s eyes while he gasped and sobbed at the sensations coursing through his body. He couldn’t stand it, he wanted an outlet, an out as the surge of pleasure jolted up his spine to singe his nerve endings. He didn’t protest as Asami somehow managed to get both hands on his head, guiding his mouth up and down on his dick while he hollowed his cheek and sucked hard. 

They both sucked hard and Akihito’s eyes rolled back in his head, he was going to come.

And from the way Asami kept grunting and his movements became erratic, he was going to blow too.

Akihito took one deep breath, filling his senses with the musk and scent of Asami and he was coming down the teens throat while his eyes rolled back in his head and he flapped like a fish out of water. He started choking and it took him a moment to realize he was hacking because Asami was unloading in his mouth too. When his senses came back online he tried to swallow some but most got away. He coughed when he fell on his side and away from Asami, who pulled him into a licentious kiss.

The shared taste of their spunk had Akihito’s dick twitching in renewed interest.

“That was fucking hot, Sensei.” Asami kept licking his lips while he maneuvered his boneless body over to the couch. “Now, stay still and let me fuck your tight little ass.”

“B-but, you just orgasmed,” Akihito whimpered.

Asami’s grin was wicked. “So?”

With both legs planted firmly on Asami’s shoulders, Akihito got fucked but good. Asami was 18 years old and he was 27 and Asami had him like a bendy straw in one of those generic juice boxes. It was unbelievable and a little back breaking and some levels of painful.

But then Asami kissed him and Akihito knew; it was all worth the pleasure and the pain.


End file.
